Monster of Blood
by Level X
Summary: Hogwarts. Full of witches, wizards, and Hagrid's creatures. All fighters. All able to defend themselves. But something comes, something no one's ever seen before. A monster. A demon, straight from hell itself. In a situation like this, defense is crucial. Fighting back is nearly impossible. Why? It preys cloaked in darkness. Disguised as blood. T for character death.


**Title:**Monster of Blood

**Summary:** Hogwarts. Full of witches, wizards, and Hagrid's creatures. All fighters. All able to defend themselves. But something comes, something no one's ever seen before. A monster. A demon, straight from hell itself. In a situation like this, defense is crucial. Fighting back is nearly impossible. Why? It preys cloaked in darkness. Disguised as blood.

**Genre:** Horror, uh... I don't really know what else.

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's me. This is for my thirty day challenge, so no need to explain myself. I'm trying to make this a oneshot, because if it's more, then I'll have to make like five billion chapters more, and that won't be good.

Don't forget... this takes place... hm... AFTER Voldemort is killed.

* * *

"N-no! Please, spare me! I didn't do anything! I didn't!"

The red monster only chuckled, advancing closer to the man who looked around frantically, trying to find a way to escape. The dingy room reeked of blood, and it was making the man nauseas.

"B-back off! I-I'm armed, I tell you!" He aimed a wand at the beast, who paused in its steps. The man sighed in relief. "Imped-!"

_CRACK!_

The wand snapped in the beast's mouth. It chewed slowly, swallowing. It grumbled, and the stench got stronger. The monster seemed to get bigger as the stench got stronger, and soon the man was surrounded by a wall of crimson from all sides. It slid closer and closer to the violently trembling man, who shrank further into the corner, awaiting his fate.

And all that was left in the room was the heavy stench of blood, coupled with the sucked dry man.

* * *

Hermione tsked as she read the Daily Prophet. "Another murder... seems to be the same one as last time..."

"Iffts wa beeman, wight?" Ron asked.

"Ron, finish that mouthful of food first before asking," Hermione reproached him, wiping crumbs from her face.

"Sowwy."

"And yes, that was a demon. That fact has already been proven."

"Is there any way we can help?" Harry asked worriedly. After the defeat of Voldemort, demons had been popping out of nowhere. It was nonstop! And Harry, being the Chosen One, had been trying, and failing, to help out.

"Sorry, Harry, but I don't think the Aurors would let us, even if we defeated Voldemort." Hermione sighed and turned back to the paper, reading out loud. "Signs of its presence are: stench of blood, sudden darkness, feeling trapped, and low, quiet growling. Nicknamed the monster of blood. Can move like jelly. Feeds on blood. Immune to magic, will eat wands. Kill on sight."

Harry and Ron shivered from the description. Of course, that information was highly inaccurate. Most of it was guessing, and the rest were just some paranoid Aurors.

"Boys! Eat! We'll be late!" They were driven out of their stupor by none other than Hermione, who looked slightly murderous.

"Yes ma'am!" The chorused and shoved the food down their throats, grabbing their bags, and dragging Hermione off without a second thought.

* * *

It was nighttime. Neville looked around the common room. Everyone was gone, and he had just woken up from sleeping on his potions textbook. He grabbed his potions book, stuffed it in his bed, and started for the stairs.

Then he stopped. Something was wrong, he didn't know what. He felt like a cornered mouse. Scratch that, a cornered mouse in the dark. He could barely see a thing, yet he swore the fireplace had been lit just a moment ago. Wait. Did he smell... blood? No, not just a little, like it was all around him. Surrounding him. And the sound... oh the sound. It was the most annoying, creepy thing he had ever heard. Low growling, like a lion. Quiet, in the background.

Neville gulped. Earlier this morning, he had overheard Hermione discussing the monster of blood the Harry and Ron, and she was talking about the signs of its presence... That is it. It was the monster of blood. He swore if he were to turn around right now, he would see it. That fact made him gulp.

Neville started to slowly turn around, drawing his wand. What he saw made him gasp.

In front of him was a crimson demon. It looked more or less like a dragon, with red scales and wings and all. It had sharp, red teeth, and a gleaming red tongue.

Before Neville could fully take in its appearance, it charged, slithering toward him smoothly, changing shape as it went. First it was a dragon, then just a moving puddle on the floor, advancing toward him.

Luckily for Neville, he was a quick thinker. "Impedimenta!" He cried, aiming his wand at the fast-moving puddle of blood.

A jet of light shot out and hit the puddle. Neville almost jumped in victory. Almost. The spell bounced off the puddle and almost hit Neville, who ducked to the side to avoid it.

The puddle continued slithering toward him, growing larger as it went. Neville fired every attack spell he knew, but none of them worked. Finally, in a last ditch attempt, he shouted "Protego!" and braced himself. The puddle expanded, the stench growing thicker. Soon Neville was surrounded by walls of blood, slowly sliding toward him, his only protection the shield spell he had put up.

He found out too late that the charm didn't work, and he was soon sucked dry by the blood demon, leaving only the body of Neville and the stench of blood behind.

* * *

The school was in an uproar. Students were running all over the place, screaming for some reason. It had been that way since Neville was discovered killed by the monster of blood.

Now, usually, they wouldn't be like that. Neville's death, most people could handle pretty shakily. But this, the fact that that monster of blood had infiltrated Hogwarts, was the reason they all panicked. For all they knew, it could be lurking around the next corner, waiting to kill them too.

It had been another dark murder. The monster was only seen by one person, the person killed. This happened all the time; with the exception of the time fifteen Aurors ventured after the monster, with only three remaining.

**XxX**

"We _need _to do something," Harry stressed.

"Yes, this time, I agree with Harry," Hermione agreed.

"Hey!"

They ignored his outburst. "We need to fight back. Do SOMETHING!" Ron was just as stressed as Harry.

"Maybe we can track it down... But... if fifteen Aurors couldn't defeat it, what makes you think we can?" Hermione had a good point.

"...We defeated Voldemort?" Clearly, today was not Harry's day.

Hermione thought a little. "It must have some sort of weakness... Does anyone know what kind of potion or something destroys blood?"

The boys shook their heads in unison. Hermione sighed and started searching through her memory for something, _anything_ that might help.

She stood up, causing the boys to stare at her. "C'mon, guys. We're going to Slughorn."

**XxX**

"Ah, is that what you need? Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. I really have no idea what kind of potion could have the potency to that much damage." Slughorn adjusted his robes.

Trying not to look too downcast, Hermione addressed him politely. "Thank you, professor. It's okay, we can just look for a sp-"

Slughorn cut her off. "You didn't let me finish," he let out a slight chuckle, "there is a _spell_ that I know will do the job. It's an old hex, one that's been erased from history because of it's terrifying damage."

The Golden Trio leaned forward eagerly. "What is it?" they chorused.

Slughorn looked at them each in the eye, a dark, serious look on his face. "What I am about to teach you," he lowered his voice, "is a very old and dangerous spell. So dangerous, in fact, that the minister himself issued an order about twenty-five years ago to ban the spell forever. After that, everyone just... forgot about it. But I, _I_ still know it. Now, it is _very_ complicated. Should you fail, you may end up killing everyone around you."

The three students looked at each other with wide eyes. What is they messed up? "Please, professor, tell us what it is," Hermione asked, curious as to what that spell might be.

"...Alright. This spell... is one used to freeze blood. Back when it was legal, murderers used to love this spell. To some people, it's even worse than Avada Kedavra. The spell, once cast, freezes the blood inside whatever you're aiming for, almost immediately killing the person. The target will first feel numb, then paralyzed, then as their body registers what's going on, panicked. The panicked part is the part that does most of the work, really. Because the target is panicked, the heart will start pumping blood faster. Once the heart realizes it can't do that, the body is in extreme agony, worse than Cruciatus, and the target will be like that for a few seconds, maybe longer, then the body will just stop working and die."

"Can you teach us?!" The three students chorused.

Slughorn nodded. "If it helps defeat the monster of blood, so be it. Now, the incantation is the easy part. It's just _concretam sanguine_. That's the only easy part. The hard part is the movement, and your will. Now, what you want to do is...

**XxXxX**

A week later, after having mastered the spell of frozen blood, Harry was wandering around the common room, trying to appear totally nonchalant, like there wasn't going to be a sneak attack on the monster of blood.

He was pacing, when suddenly, he felt trapped. He could barely see anything. Darkness. One of the signs. He listened closely. He heard the low growling like a lion, coming from all around him. Another sign. And finally, he smelled the heavy stench of blood, slightly rusty.

Harry was starting the panic. The monster of blood, right in the common room! Luckily, he, Ron, and Hermione had organized a plan for the whole house to take down the monster. A sneak attack.

As planned, he turned around. He saw a tiger. A red tiger. It's fangs were red, and dripping. "Back away," he said in a confident voice, hoping that would disguise the real fear he felt, "I'm armed," he said, pulling out his wand.

All around him, as planned, his fellow housemates began to emerge from the shadows. Ron and Hermione joined Harry, standing on either side of him, ready to face the monster.

They had their wands. They had the spell. All they needed was for it to work.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I will probably NOT be continuing this, as I intended for this to be a oneshot. If I get a few requests though, I might make a sequel as a second chapter.**

**Ok! If you guys want, you can continue this. Please, do whatever! Except flame me. Please don't do that.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and this will be replacing Touch the Sky, which I have deleted. Please review!**


End file.
